


Volcano Sky

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: I kind of have a fix it in mind...but, M/M, Poor One, Rated S for Sad, This May Continue, What did I write?, everyone is broken, poor three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three had talked One around in enough circles that the sweet taste of victory was on the tip of his tongue. One was losing and the frustration showed. The expression of fear, however, didn’t quite fit Three’s premature victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. 
> 
> No Beta today. 
> 
> Volcano Sky is a song by Darlingside. It is one of my favorite songs and it's incredibly sad, so I figure it's kind of perfect for this story.

Three watched One’s expression change mid rant. They were currently engaged in another heated argument about something stupid. The topic didn’t really matter. Three couldn’t even remember what started the fight, or who, for that matter. All that mattered was winning the ongoing battle of wills between them. It was like a game – one that Three was determined to be the champion of. 

Three had talked One around in enough circles that the sweet taste of victory was on the tip of his tongue. One was losing and the frustration showed. The expression of fear, however, didn’t quite fit Three’s premature victory. 

The events that followed happened in quick succession. 

Bright brown eyes shifted focus somewhere over Three’s shoulder. 

Every drop of blood drained from One’s naturally pale face. 

Three’s comment died in the back of his throat when One’s hands shot out, not to hit or punch Three for his ass-hole-lery, but to pull Three out of the way. 

Bang – the sharp cry of a gun being fired. The sound echoed painfully near. 

Instinctually Three reached for the gun at his hip as One fell aside – Three turned to face their attacker, drew and fired his gun twice. 

The stranger in the shadows fell. 

Dead.

The threat was neutralized and One was – Three looked down to check on the younger man. One was bleeding. 

Three’s eyes widened as he stared down at his fallen companion. One gasped, his hands already stained red from the blood leaking out of his chest. The impact of the bullet was devastating – the damage was twisted and cruel. The shot had been fired too close. Red crimson was already pooling under One’s sprawled form. 

“Hey.” Three tossed the word as he dropped himself onto a knee next to One’s broken body. “Hey, eyes up here!” The words snapped off of Three’s tongue like a broken elastic band. Crisp with a warning of more pain. 

One’s warm brown eyes were filled with panic as they met Three’s cool gaze. He was struggling for each breath. Three watched as One inhaled rapidly. Short quick breaths that he forgot to let go of. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Three demanded. Yelling. “Why didn’t you get out of the way?” 

“He – ” One coughed. A small trail of blood leaked from the corner of his lips. The sound he made when he took in a breath was terrible. A gurgling wheeze he had to fight to force his words around. “Was a-aiming – at you.” 

Sacrifice. The word sprung into Three’s mind as he stared down at One. “You’re worthless – you know that? A worthless piece of space trash! You – you moron.” Three growled and clamped his hands down on the wound. “You’re supposed to duck and cover – we’ve warned you a thousand times! You don’t know what the hell you’re doing. Next time use your words! Next time let me deal with it. In fact, next time stay on the Raza where you can’t cause any trouble.” 

“We’re – in this together.” One breathed. “Remember?” 

“No we aren’t. You aren’t one of us.” Three snapped back. “How many times do we have to tell you? You are not one of us – never were, never will be!” One looked hurt – both emotionally and physically. His eyes fluttered and Three jabbed down on the wound to keep him alert. “Hold it right there, you bastard – I’m saving your ass. Again.” 

One managed to quirk the corner of his lips into half of a smile. His dark, sad eyes had already fallen closed. “Saved you first.” He whispered before his body let go of its tension with a sigh. 

Three just stared down at One for a moment. “Hey!” He forced renewed pressure onto One’s wound. No reaction. Fear like ice froze Three’s veins. “One – damn it – you’d better be faking it.” He said, the words strangled as he reached shaking, bloodstained fingers out and pressed them against One’s neck. Three’s heart stuttered and stumbled and finally came to a skidding stopped. Three felt nothing beneath his fingertips. Nothing at all. 

The horrible sound One had been making had stopped with that last sigh. Before it had sounded like One had been desperately trying to suck in all the air around him, now the silence was haunting. One’s chest, once so frantic had fallen still. Three stared down at One’s still face as he continued to press down over the wound, waiting for One to snap out of it. Waiting for One to come back to life.

“Three!” Two’s voice broke through the dark as she appeared through the gathering crowd. She stopped when she saw them. Her eyes traveling from Three and drifting downward. “One.” She whispered and knelt on the other side of the still body. She reached out and pressed her fingers on the other side of One’s neck. After a minute Two pulled her hand away slowly and shook her head in slow sorrow. 

“Three.” She said, louder – stronger. “He’s gone. We have to go.” 

“What?” Three looked at her with dull, confused eyes. His hands still pressed over the wound in One’s chest. The realization hit him slow, but hard. One was gone. Dead. He had died. He wasn’t a part of the crew anymore. Three had made sure One had known that in his last seconds of life. 

Two reached out, her eyes glancing around at the surrounding crowd as she locked her hands around Three’s arms. “We have to go. Four and Five were attacked a few minutes ago. We have to get off this station or we’ll all – ” She let the sentence hang in the air as she glanced one final time at One’s body and pulled Three onto unsteady legs. 

Three allowed himself to be dragged along – too shocked to argue or fight. The fire of winning that Three so enjoyed was gone. Ten minutes later when they arrived back at the Raza – without One. 

Two took Three to the infirmary and abandoned him. Before she left him she squeezed his hand and said something about joining Android on the bridge. Moments after she had gone Three felt the ship jump into FTL. They were leaving One behind. Three’s breath caught somewhere between his throat and his lungs. 

They had left One behind. 

“Three!” Five crashed into him, sending both of them to the ground. She gave a pained grunt and struggled to lift her sprawled body off of his. Three didn’t bother moving – his mind remained in the alleyway back on the station. Five managed to sit up and looked down at him curiously. “What’s wrong?” 

Three continued to look up at the ceiling. In his mind he kept replaying those last moments. He watched as One’s eyes shifted from irritated to horrified. The idiot. The moron. Why hadn’t he – done anything else? Why hadn’t he saved himself?

“He’s dead.” Three mumbled. Face twisted in agony as he fought back an undignified sob. “He’s dead and we left him.” 

Five, for once, was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, originally this was going to be a snapshot. A terrible, tragic snapshot. But I have this idea...that might take me a while to complete. Where Three goes through the stages of grief...and also I have an idea for a fix-it...so, is anyone interested in that? 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
